


Paper Rings; Fred Weasley

by Dracolovesmango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18+, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Fanfiction, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slow Burn, fred weasley - Freeform, fred weasley and george weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesmango/pseuds/Dracolovesmango
Summary: What happens when two lonely souls meets? She find it hard to let anyone in again, and to trust them. He is determined on what he wants, and he won't give up before he gets it his way.What happens when he teaches her to love again?[contains sexual content, drugs, alcohol, swearing, NSFW, 18+]The story is kind of a slow burn, but when the mature content appears, it gets really more frequently.DISCLAIMER: This story does not follow the original plot line to the letter. There will be some changes.All original Harry Potter character credit goes to J.K Rowling.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

September 1st, 1989

«RAVENCLAW» everyone heard clear and loudly roaming through the Great Hall.

The Sorting Hat had put Erin Peters, an 11 years old halfblood witch with golden red hair, into Ravenclaw.

She ran smilingly down from where she sat in front of everyone, to the Ravenclaw table with cheers as she entered and sat down with the other first years. The girl next to Erin took out her hand and gestured a handshake towards Erin. «Dawn Wilson, halfblood» the girl said proudly. «Erin Peters, I'm halfblood too» she answered back with a friendly wide smile.

After the ceremony everyone was lead out of the Great Hall by their house prefects. On her way out the large doors Erin catches a glimpse of a tall ginger boy with lots of freckles, just like herself.

Erin was the only child out of 4 that had gotten their dads ginger genes, and all three of her older siblings mocked her about it every day. Erin had shoulder-length ginger hair, freckles all over her face and body and green eyes with a small hint of blue in them. She hated it. She hated how the color of her hair made everyone make fun of her. She hated that all the freckles made people look at her and laugh. She hated it.

Erin was mesmerized off how beautiful this boy was. How could someone look so beautiful, especially with red hair and freckles? She was so lost in her own world that she didn't realize that she crashed right into him.

«Oi! Need to look where you're walking» the boy said laughingly looking down at her. She still couldn't move her eyes off of him. He was so beautiful. «Hello» he laughed. Erin shook her head to focus again. «Fred Weasley» the boy said straightening his hand in front of her. She took his hand and shook it, «Erin Peters, I'm so sorry» she said. «Nice to meat you Eri-» Fred was interrupted before he could finish his sentences by another girl grabbing Erin's wrist and pulling her away.

«Hurry» Dawn said running out of the hall to try to catch up with the rest of the Ravenclaws, still holding a tight grip around Erin's wrist.

After they've reached the rest of the Ravenclaws outside the entrance, some of the students in the back turned around and looked at them with annoyed looks. «And to the two girls in the back that just arrived» the prefect said aloud, «in order to enter the common rooms you will need to answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker. If you answer incorrectly, you will have to wait for someone else to get the correct answer».

After the prefect knocked the bronze knocker on the door, it asked out loud «Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?», «A circle has no beginning» she answered. All the first years looked amazed over the eagle shaped knocker.

When the door begin to open, they were met with colors of blue. In pairs they entered the common room and once everyone was inside they turned and looked up and around with open mouths and big eyes.

The roof was dome-shaped and reflected the carpet which looked like the night sky with stars and silks hanging down and attached to the top of the walls above the windows. Just like curtains, but hanging the wrong way. There were couches and seating areas spread around the big room. In the middle of the room it was a globe, and on the left side it was a big fireplace with blue flames warming the whole room. There were bookshelves spread along the walls filled with books and information.

On the other side of the entrance, there were a small niche filled with more books. It looked just like a library, nowhere near the size of the main library, but got almost as many books. Out the windows you got the most spectacular view of the school grounds. You could see the Great Lake, Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch, Herbology greenhouses and the surrounding mountains. The room is so airy and has so much space.

Next to the door leading to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble and portraits of famous Ravenclaws hanging on the walls.

«The dormitories are up here, girls on the left and boys on the right. You will find all your belongings in your rooms» the prefect said.

Everyone started heading to their dorms. Inside the room there were four-poster beds, covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns. On the floor there was a big blue carpet with the Ravenclaw logo on it. The furniture was either blue fabric or in a dark brown mahogany wood, just like the bed frames.

«Looks like we'll be roommates» Dawn said smiling. There were only two beds in this room. The room was shaped like a semicircle, each bed had a desk and chest of drawers next to it, and on the other side of the beds there was a small seating area with a loveseat and a small table.

«This is going to be the best seven years of our life» Erin said going in for a hug with Dawn.


	2. Fucking Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin Peters is portrayed by Abigail Cowen.

September 29th, 1994

«YOU FUCKING BITCH!»

Everyone in the Ravenclaw common room turned their heads quickly towards the stairs. Running down the stairs came Erin Peters with her books under her arms. She ran straight to one of the chairs on the right side by one of the bookshelves where Dawn sat quietly reading a book, she grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the chair. Dawn quickly grabbed all her things before Erin could drag her on.

Cho came running down the stairs only a few seconds after Erin, «You are a disgrace to Ravenclaw!» Cho yelled towards Erin «you should've been put in Slytherin you selfish, manipulative, cruel bitch!».

After Erin and Dawn had reached the door, she mumbled «Whore» under her breath, loud enough for Cho to hear her. Erin let go of Dawn's arm and continued to walk rapidly towards the nearest exit.

«What happened?» Dawn asked, still following Erin with rapid walking towards some benches at the paved courtyard outside the castle. Erin sat down with her legs crossed and opened her books and took out a parchment and a quill. 

She's the worst when it comes to talking about feelings and such. She will act as an angry bitch and just sit in silence while she does something unrelated to what just happened.

«For god sake Erin, fucking answer me!» Dawn yelled. Erin raised her head and looked at Dawn. «Oh my god, don't scream».

«What happened?» She asked again. «She was annoying» Erin answered, now looking back down at her parchment continuing to write what she started before Dawn raised her voice.

«She was annoying?» Dawn repeated annoyed «you made a big scene in front of everyone because she was annoying? What the fuck Erin!».

Dawn looked at Erin with the same annoyed eyes for some long seconds that felt like an eternity. When Erin finally looked back up at her she said «She began to talk about Cedric ok!». Her eyes slowly began to water up, but before she could let a tear fall down her face and over her freckles she wiped it away. 

«We were working on the assignment Professor Trelawney signed us, and then she started to talk about Cedric and how much they fuck and how incredible amazing he is in bed» She now said with tears covering her face. «So I blew up her closet».

Dawn moved closer to Erin and embraced her in a tight hug. She began to stroke her hair and her back while Erin cried in her arms. «I just miss him so much» she said as she began to sob, still with Dawn's arms wrapped around her. «I know» Dawn said, «I know you do».

Erin and Cedric met in their first year in flying class. They were paired up to train on their maneuvers performance. They accidentally crashed into each other while they were high up and ended up in the hospital wing for the rest of the day. 

They became good friends, and not long after the school's most talked about couple. It was like love at first sight and they spent a lot of time together. 

He was one year older than her, but since they attended Hogwarts at the same time they were in the same year and had many of their classes together. 

In their fourth year, she lost her virginity to him. Just before the summer break this year she found out that he had been sleeping with Cho Chang since before they did. 

Even though it's under five months since they broke up, he and Cho got together right afterwards. Erin had spent the summer crying in her bedroom. Dawn had tried to drag her out a couple of times, but she just ended up crying and going home every time.

One time Dawn brought her to a party with some muggle friends from her neighborhood. There were two guys hitting on Erin that night, but she couldn't bear the thought of bringing another guy into her life when the last boy she loved and trusted broke her so bad.

They sat like this for what felt like hours before Erin raised her head up from Dawn's shoulder. Dawn then placed her hands on each side of Erin's face and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. 

«What do you say to join me at the Gryffindor party later?» Dawn asked quietly, still trying to wipe away the tears in Erin's face. A small smile began to form on her face before she nodded yes. «Yeah?». «Yeah, I need to get my mind on something else» she replied.

They both started to gather the things Erin had placed on the bench earlier before they started to walk back to the tower. Before they reached the door to the common room Erin stopped for a second and took a deep breath. «You alright?» Dawn asked. She nodded again and walked toward Dawn and laced her hand around Dawn's arm before they went in. 

Without looking, Erin could feel all the stares from everyone in the room. By now everyone had heard about her rage towards Cho earlier. She could hear some whispering and she knew it was about her. 

There aren't much drama among the Ravenclaws, it's usually the same few people every time. So when there was some new drama, everyone would push their noses into it and talk about it until something new happened. 

Erin hated this kind of attention, especially after the breakup with Cedric, which was something many still talked about.

They crossed the common room to get to the stairs that led to their dormitories. Erin and Dawn shared a room almost at the top. The dorm next to them was Cho's. She just hoped she wouldn't meet her. That was the last thing she could take right now.

After finally reaching their room, Erin went straight to the shower. When she was done, they switched and it was Dawns turn to shower. Erin had wrapped a blue towel, that matched the house color, around her breasts and walked over to the chest of drawers where she kept all of her clothes. 

After making a mess in the drawers and throwing some clothes on to the bed she finally found what she wanted to wear. She pulled on a checkered skirt with beige and red stripes crossing and a knitted sweater with a wide neck, so it fell down from one of her shoulders, showing the lace straps from her bralette. Comfortable, but pretty.

Dawn comes out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped up around her hair and nothing covering her body. Since it's just the two of them, they don't care about that. After all, they have both had sex in the same room while the other one was awake. Isn't that what best friends does?

She walked to the clothes she had picked from when Erin was in the shower, that she had placed on the bed. She wore a tight emerald green long sleeve dress, which reached down to the middle of her thighs, with a split on the left side. She put her dark brown hair up in a tight ponytail with small sections of hair framing her face in the front. 

She turned around and walked to Erin and hugged tightly for a minute. She then withdrew a little and tucked some hair behind Erin's ear and gave her a peck before they started to do their makeup. Erin like to do hers naturally, with a mauve blush and sheer contour. While Dawn usually went all in with full glam and lots of glitter. 

After they had finished their makeup, they put on some shoes and apparateded to outside the door to the Gryffindor tower. Since no one that didn't belong to the house knew the password, they had to be let in by one 3rd year student who stood as guard. 

Dawn was always welcome to the Gryffindors, she had after all hooked up with most of them, It was almost like she spent more time with the Gryffindor boys, than people from her own house.

When they entered the common room, they were met with loud music, people from all four houses talking, dancing and drinking, heat from the fireplace and blinking lights in the four house colors. Since it's not allowed to have parties at Hogwarts, they had to use a Muffliato charm so the housekeeper or the professors couldn't hear them.

Erin looked around. She couldn't see Cedric or Cho anywhere, thank god. Dawn walked over to a group of Gryffindors sitting on some couches forming a circle, with plastic cups filled with alcohol and bottles of fire whiskey and vodka on the table. They were talking and drinking. 

Erin didn't know anyone around the table. She knew off them, but she hadn't talked much to any of them before. After a little while she spotted Luna walking towards the same direction as Erin was. 

Luna was also a Ravenclaw, some years younger than herself only. Dawn had went out to the group of drunk dancing teenagers a little while ago, Erin seized the chance and began to talk to Luna.

«Hi Erin» Luna said back, «how are you?» She asked. «Great, all though I don't know anyone here» Erin said back. «I can fix that» Luna said while dragging Erin closer to the people talking next to them, «Hey guys, meet my friend, Erin». 

Everyone greeted her at the same time. A girl went in for a hug and introduced herself, «Hi I'm Hermione, nice to meet you» the girl hugging Erin said. «How do you know Luna?» She asked. «We're both in Ravenclaw» Erin answered. «What year?» Hermione asked. «Sixth» Erin said back friendly.

Hermione turned around and grabbed the wrists of two tall boys. They had ginger hair and their skin was full of freckles, just like Erin. 

They looked exactly the same, with small differences. «Meet Fred and George» Hermione said after pulling the boys closer, «they are also in their sixth year». 'Fred?' Erin thought for herself. 'Fred? He seems so familiar».

The boys were well known at school, but since Erin spent most of her years focusing on school, her friendship with Dawn and her relationship with Cedric, she didn't pay much attention to others. «Have we met before?» One of the twins asked. 

He looked like his twin, but his twin didn't look so much like him. It's hard to explain, but it made sense inside Erin's head. 

«I don't know, you seem familiar» she said back. Hermione, George and Luna let out small laughs, «Well yes, you goes to the same school, and probably have lots of classes together, duh» Hermione laughed. «Sorry, I don't pay much attention around me» Erin said laughing, but a bit embarrassed. 

Hermione started to tell George and Luna about something stupid Ron and Harry did in class today. 

Fred turned more towards Erin and looked closely at her face. It was as if he got a moment of sudden realization, «First day first year in the Great Hall! You stared at me so much that you walked straight into me» Fred said with a big smile on his face. 

Erin could feel her face blush intense now, she was so embarrassed. «Oh, thats right» she said blushing even more now, «I'm so sorry about that». 

Fred laughed, «Don't worry about it» he said, «It's after all five years ago».

His then short hair had grown out, it now reached to his shoulders. His pale skin was still full of freckles, just like hers. She couldn't stop looking, he was even more beautiful now. 'How is it possible to be so pretty?' she thought for herself.

«Still unable to keep your eyes off of me I see?» He said with a smirk. «Don't get too cocky now» Erin said back, letting a small laugh escape her lips. Fred laughed at her comment. «Fierce I see» he said, still with a smirk covering his lips. 

The next thing they could feel was his little sister Ginny grabbing their wrists and pulling them down into a circle of students sitting on the floor. «Join us in spin the bottle» she said while forcing them to sit down. 

Dawn sat between Hermione and some Gryffindor guy Erin couldn't recognize. Ginny was the first one to spin the bottle, and it landed on Harry who sat next to her. 

She leaned against him and kissed him intensely for about ten seconds before her brother Ron, who sat next to Harry, started to cough loudly. She then pulled away and Harry's face was red and he looked very satisfied. 

They continued to go the round until almost everyone had gotten a kiss. Some had an intense make out session, while some only gave a little peck, this made everyone around to scream at them because it wasn't a proper kiss. 

Dawn had got to make out with at least three or four guys and also Luna one time. 

Finally it was Erin's turn to spin the bottle. She grabbed the bottle and spun it on the floor. It felt like it was spinning for at least a whole minute before it finally stopped and landed on someone, she looked at the bottle and then on the person the bottle was pointing on. It was Fred. Fred grinned. 

Erin could feel her heart beat faster and faster. This was her first kiss since her breakup with Cedric, and of course did it have to be with the prettiest guy in the room. 

She leaned over to him until their lips met. It felt so warm and natural to kiss him, almost like their lips were melting together. 

She grabbed his face gently without parting their lips. The kiss got more intense and Fred placed his hands on her hips, making her shift slightly into a more natural position. She had kissed Cedric a million times, but it never felt as natural and real as it did now.

From her right side, Erin could hear someone begin to howl. They parted their lips, and for a second they couldn't look anywhere but in each others eyes, until she looked in the direction where she heard someone howl, only to see her best friend Dawn smirking at her and blinked with one eye at her. 

She then positioned her body back where she sat before she kissed Fred, and the bottle continued around. For the rest of the game she could not think of anything but the kissed they shared together. It felt so natural and as their lips fitted perfectly together.

Around 2:30 am, Erin and Dawn headed back to their dorm. The only people left at the party were either drunkenly dancing in the middle of the room or half sleeping at the couches. 

They swayed through the halls in the castle trying to get to the Ravenclaw Tower without getting caught by Filch. According to some from the year above them, he never slept and were always in the hallways trying to caught people sneaking around after curfew.

After they finally made it back to their dorm, they both crashed into the same bed, twirling their legs together still fully dressed in the clothes they wore at the party. The second their heads hit the bed they both fell asleep instantly.


	3. Detention

October 2nd, 1994

Erin was woken by the morning light from the sun shining through the window by her bed. She turned to see that it was 7 am. She turned back and stretched her body before she threw her feet over the edge of the bed and putting on her slippers and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Erin usually woke up by herself early most days. Dawn on the other hand, she was a nightmare to wake. She would sleep through multiple alarms and Erin would have to drag her out of bed so she wouldn’t miss breakfast before classes.

As always, when Erin had finished showering and getting ready in the bathroom, Dawn was still asleep. She sighed «Every fucking day!» she mumbled under her breath. «Get the fuck up» Erin shouted at Dawn while shaking her body and pulling the duvet off her.

«Let me fucking be!» Dawn screamed back at her, then dragging the duvet back over her and crashing her head back on the pillow. «Classes starts in less than an hour and a half, be there.» Erin said grabbing her things and leaving for breakfast.

Even though Dawn never woke up when she was supposed to, she did somehow almost always make it to class on time, usually with the breakfast still in her hand and exhausted after running through the castle to make it to class before the teacher came.

Erin walked down the stairs from the girl dormitories and headed to the Great Hall. She entered the large room, the smell of fresh bread and croissants hitting her the second she walked inside. All four tables was like always filled with fresh food from one side of the long table to the end on the other side.

She found an available seat next to Luna. «Hi Luna.» she said while placing herself next to Luna. «Good Morning Erin, isn’t it?» She said back sweetly, «Indeed it is.» Erin answered.

She placed some food on to her plate and grabbed a pumpkin juice. While taking a bite of her food, Erin's hand went into her bag and she pulled out a book she had found in the library some days ago. With one hand she opened the book and placed it on the table next to her plate.

«What is it you’re reading?» Luna asked calmly looking at the book she just pulled up. «The Great Gatsby,» she answered, «it's a muggle book I found in the library the other day».

«What is it about?» Luna asked curiously.

«It's about a young man named Nick Carraway that moves to New York City to obtain employment as a bond salesman. He moves to a bungalow next to a mysterious luxurious estate,» she tells Luna with excite in her voice. «I haven’t come far, but he’s currently at a party to his mysterious neighbor trying to figure out who this man is.»

«Sounds interesting,» Luna said, a gentle smile covering her lips «I find muggle books quite interesting, they use so many unique words.»

The two girls continued their breakfast until there were almost no one left in the hall. She put her book down and the girls went to their classes.

First class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mr. Lupin, who had been their professor in this subject last year, had resigned because it became known that he was a werewolf. He was so far the best professor she had through the five years she’d been here.

She was not particularly pleased with the new professor. He has a wooden leg, a magical artificial eye and carries a cane.

«You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence» Professor Alastor Moody said to the class.

Dawn had still not arrived and the others around her was some self-righteous Gryffindor girls and some of Cho's friends.

Of course she chose to join one of the Gryffindor girls.

She grabbed her book and switched table to the only empty seat by the girls. Angelina Johnson.

«Is it ok if I pair up with you?» Erin asked.

«Of course.»

The two girls opened their books on the chapter about dark charms and looked over the jinx they had learned in their previous lesions.

«Is it okay if I try this tongue-tying curse?» Angelina asked softly while pointing in her book where the charm was.

«Go on.»

Angelina took her wand up and started the hand movement, but before the charm could get to Erin, she managed to repel it. 

«That was great, let me try one.» Erin said and grabbed her own wand and made an «e» indicating the movement of the spell of an ear-shriveling curse.

Before Angelina managed to repel it, she felt a small earache on the left side of her head. Her hand went up to her ear and she could feel her ear double in size. She giggled.

«That was a good jinx,» Angelina said «how did you learn that one? We haven’t come that far yet.»

«I have three older brothers,» she said «lets just say I’ve learned it the hard way.» Erin giggled back.

«Your brothers like pranks?»

All three of Erin's brothers where well known at Hogwarts for being pranksters. They’ve all finished school and have put their prankster years on the shelf. The only times they bring it back is when they come home for holidays to torment their sister.

«That's one way to put it.» Even though her brothers made her life living hell when they were younger, she will always love them. Family is the most important thing for her. «I assume you’ve heard of the Peters´ brothers?»

«YOU´RE THE PETERS´ BROTHERS SISTER?» Angelina asked awfully loud.

The whole class turned to the two girls, everyone almost as shocked as Angelina.

«Back to your task!» Professor Moody said aloud. The students turned back, but Erin could hear some of them whispering about her.

«Lower your voice, can you?» Erin said to Angelina.

«Sorry.. but are you really their sister?»

«Well, yes. It’s not like it’s such a big deal.» Erin said, now with an annoying expression on her face.

Angelina went silence for a moment. It’s like she was thinking of a way to formulate her sentences without saying something wrong. Erin was used to this, to people not wanting to say something wrong around her. Since the breakup last year, it’s like everyone are tipping their toes around her.

«It's not like that,» Angelina mumbled quiet now «It's just that they’re so extroverts and social, and you’re jus-» She was cut off before she could finish her sentence «just what? Antisocial? Not an outgoing person?» Erin could feel her temper boil «Sorry for not being more like my brothers then.» She said both dispassionately and angry shifting back on her seat facing forward.

«I'm sorry,» Angelina said leaning closer to Erin «I didn’t mean it like that.»

Erin looked at Angelina and they both sat there quiet for a short while. Erin knew her short temper was bad, and most likely the reason no one would want to get to know her.

«Your brothers made sure their name was well known at school, even after they graduated.» She said almost looking sorry for what she said.

«You seem like a really down to earth girl, not quite as aggressive as your brothers.» Angelina smiled, and let out a little giggle.

Erin couldn’t help but feel some sympathy for her, after she just accused her for saying something she didn’t say, «I'm sorry for being so outspoken.»

«It's not you who's to say sorry,» Angelina said grabbing Erin's hands and holding them in her own «I should have spoken better.»

The two girls smiling at each other for a short while before they both started reading the rest of the chapter about dark charm in form of jinx.

«Class is dismissed.» The professor said aloud. The students quietly grabbed their things and walked quickly out of the classroom to make the next class in time.

Before Erin could walk out of the classroom, Angelina grabbed her arm «Do you want to meet after dinner to practice some more?». Erin just nodded. «In my dorm at 7 pm?» She asked. Erin just nodded again.

Erin was now heading over to her Ancient Runes class when Dawn ran up behind her.

«Got a new study buddy?» She asked.

«Well you weren’t there.» Erin said back, almost sounding frustrated.

«Good thing I’m here now,» Dawn put her arm around Erins neck «don't need to study with some Gryffindor prick anymore.» Erin just rolled her eyes and kept walking to class.

**\--**

The rest of the classes went slowly. Even though Ancient Runes only is one period, it felt like the time had stopped the whole time Professor Babbling were talking about how animals represent the numbers in runes. Erin would much rather spend the rest of the year in detention with Professor Snape than listen to this one more time. And before she could think another thought her wish was about to get granted.

«No sleeping in my class miss Peters,» Professor Babbling said aloud for the whole class to hear, even though Erin sat in front «you'll have to show up for detention after you finish classes.»

«But I didn’t sle-» she was cut off «No excuses miss!». Erin huffed at her words _¨What a great start to the week!_ ´ she thought for herself.

Absolutely nothing good had come out of this day. Erin's thoughts were all over the place. How did she manage to first yell at a girl in class, then get detention for doing nothing. It felt like this year was cursed. Not only did everyone talk behind her back all the time, but every fucking day Cho and Cedric would sit in the Ravenclaw common room. She didn’t know what they did, nor did she care. But the bare thought of Cedric fucking Cho while the two of them still were together ruined her.

«How do you manage to get detention from Professor Babbling?» Dawn laughed at her.

«Shut up!»

But like really, how do someone manage to get detention from Professor Babbling? She’s like the calmest person ever, and have probably never given a detention before. Until now of course.

After lunch both headed over to Potions. They usually had double lessons in Potion, that meant 3 hours with Professor Snape, followed by 45 minutes with detention after.

Potions usually weren’t that bad, Erin did quite well in this class, but since some student enjoyed tormenting Snape, the classes were often filled with discussions and a lot of yelling from him.

«Some of you will benefit from today’s assignment,» Professor Snape said walking stiff and fast to the front of the classroom «Wit-sharpening potion. Perhaps you should begin immediately.»

The sound of books opening filled the room. Student walked across the room to collect the equipment they needed for making the potion.

«Mix in Ginger Root until lime green.» Dawn whispered loudly enough for Erin to hear.

«Mind to read inside you?»

«Nah, would much rather read aloud and bother you.» The girls laughed while mixing the Ginger Root in their cauldron just when Professor Snape walked by.

«No laughing needed in this lesson.» He said with the same tone he usually have. With lack of emotion.

The girls went quiet and continued to brew their potions. Next ingredient was Armadillo bile, this was meant to mix until it turned blue. Then it was Ground Scarab Beetles, this time it turned red. Everyone continued to mix the ingredient until everyone had got it right.

«Professor, why is mine dark green?» Patricia Stimpson from the back table asked aloud.

Snape walked down to her and pointed a finger in her book «Read carefully.» He walked straight back to the front of the class. This was usual from him. He was a weird man, but a great professor.

«Class is dismissed.» Professor Snape said walking out of the classroom, his coat fluttering behind him from walking so fast.

Everyone started packing the equipment they’ve used and walking back to their houses. Except for Erin, who’d have detention now.

«See you later?» Dawn said.

«Yeah, meet you in our dorm before dinner.»

Erin started walking towards the detention chamber. When she entered there were four other students here, Snape had not arrived yet.

She found a seat on the other side of the room and sat down. The doors flew up and in marched Professor Snape, not long after followed by none other than Fred and George Weasley.

«Find some cleaning equipment in the back and start polish the ornate candelabra in this room and in the halls. You should be done by the time I come back.»

He walked out of the chamber. Erin and the five other students that sat there started to walk to the back of the room to get the equipment. Suddenly Erin felt two hands grabbing both her wrists and pulling her slightly backwards.

«Wha-»

«Shh, come with us.» The twins said leading her out of the chamber.

«What are you doing?» She asked.

They didn’t answer her, they just kept walking still holding her wrist. They stopped in front of a wall.

«Seriously, what are you doing?» She asked again.

«Just stop asking questions.» Fred said.

She let out a heavy breath in frustration «If you’re not going to tell me, I’m going back.» She said and slowly turned.

«Suit yourself.» George grinned.

Before she could turn all the way around, the wall slowly turned into a big door. «What is-». Before she could finish, Fred grabbed her wrist again and dragged her into the room behind the door.

«Where are we?» Erin asked looking around the room.

«Do you do anything other than ask questions?» George grinned again.

The room was enormous and filled with all kinds of things in piles all the way to the roof. «What is this room?» Erin asked the boys.

The boys had a look of mischief in their face. Whatever these boys were up to, it was no good. They both grinned and looked at Erin «This is the Room of Hidden Things.» Fred said. «We found it a couple of years ago and whenever we go to detention we come here.» George finished.

«The Room of Hidden Things?»

«Ever heard of the Room of Requirement?» Fred turned to Erin.

«No.»

«The Room of Requirement is a secret room known as the Come and Go Room,» George said to her «it's a room that only appears when person is in great need of it.» George started walking further inside the room.

Fred grabbed her wrist once again so she'd follow them «The room transforms itself into whatever you need it to be at that moment in time.» he let go of her wrist and Erin now walked with the two boys. «The Room of Hidden Things is as it sounds, a room with hidden things.» Fred said. «People come here when they’re in need of hiding something.»

Erin looked at the boys. How did they find such a room? The things these guys do, they never fail to amaze.

«And what exactly are you in need of hiding?»

Both Fred and George laughed a bit before they both stopped and crashed into a small sofa «Ourself.» Fred said lifting his feat and placing them on a bench across from the sofa.

«Idiots!» Erin laughed «You go here to ditch detention?».

«Basically.» George grinned.

Erin placed herself next to George on the empty seat in the sofa. It was quite small, so they all sat close to each other.

«Why did you bring me?» Erin asked.

«You're cool.» George answered.

«Thats it?» She looked at them with confusion «We've barely ever talked and suddenly you bring me to a place you obviously are hiding from everyone else?»

Usually the twins were the loudest people in class. No matter if it’s them joking or just talking, they usually were loud and talked non stop. But now they weren’t particularly talkative.

Fred had closed his eyes and were making it clear that he now was resting. But after some long seconds, George turned towards her «Fred thinks you’re cute.» Fred suddenly shut his eyes open and looked at George, giving him a small punch on his shoulder, then he turned to look at Erin.

She gave a surprisingly smile and then let out a small laugh before she could cover her mouth with her hand and stop herself from laughing.

«I just think you’re cool, that’s it.» He said leaning his head back and closing his eyes yet again.

Erin couldn’t help but notice how different they were. Not only did they have small differences in their looks, but their behavior were so different from the other. George were more quiet and gentle. His sense of humor were not as harsh as Fred's was. He also appeared to be slightly more moral.

Fred were more outgoing, daring and sarcastic. He tended to take the ringleader role in their pranks, but was also crueller in his humor and with those he disliked.

Erin found Fred more exciting than his brother. George seemed like the more likable type. He weren’t as conflicted. But that was exactly what she liked about Fred. His boldness.

«Still can’t keep your eyes off of me Peters?» Fred's eyes were still locked.

«Ehh» came out of her mouth.

«Cat's got your tongue now?» George grinned at Fred's comment towards her.

«And you’re just as cocky I see.» Erin spat back.

«Ouch.»

All three were now laughing and enjoying the company of each other, until George suddenly came to thought that they were supposed to be in detention. «Oh fuck.»

«What?» Both Fred and Erin said at the same time.

He raised from where he sat and stressful shouted «Snape!».

«Shit shit shit» Fred started yelling. All three of them were now running towards the entrance of the room. They quickly opened the door and ran towards the dungeon.

Luckily Professor Snape hadn’t arrive yet. The other four students were seated scattered around the room. The second Erin and the twins sat down the door slammed open.

«Very well,» Professor Snape said with his monotonous voice «you are free to go now.»

Everyone quickly left the room and went back to their dormitories. Erin and the twins split up.


	4. Angelina Johnson

After dinner Erin ran back to her dorm to get her book for her and Angelina's studying. She was supposed to meet her by the oil painting of the Fat Lady at 7 pm, which was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

She had been her lots of times before. The Gryffindor’s used to have great parties at least a couple times a month. She also had met Angelina here a couple of times outside of class, but they’ve never talked much. Last time Erin were there she were at a party and she think Angelina joined some rounds of spin the bottle, but she can’t quite remember. She was pretty drunk that night, and don’t remember much.

The painting opened and out came Angelina, «Hey Erin, come inside.»

Erin walked inside. It was filled with warmth from the fireplace, and some students sat in the couches and talked. She really enjoyed herself here. Everyone seemed so friendly towards each other, and as far as she knew there weren’t much drama here.

«We can sit in my room,» Angelina said making sure Erin followed her up the stairs «my roommate, Alicia Spinnet, is with a guy now. She won’t be back until late.»

Alicia we're also in the same class as them. But she was paired up with another Gryffindor named Kenneth Towler. Maybe that’s were she was now, «studying» with Kenneth.

The girls went up some stairs until they arrived Angelina’s dorm. It looked much like her own, only with red and some yellow colored things instead.

Angelina placed herself on one of the beds and opened the book she had taken from her nightstand. «What if you try to jinx me and I can practice on repelling it?»

«That sounds great,» Erin answered while opening her own textbook «if you can’t do it, we just do the Counter-jinx.» She suggested. Angelina nod.

«I’ll try this Sea Urchin jinx first.» Erin said pointing on the spell in her book so Angelina could see. «Now remember to do the repel before the jinx begins to work.»

Erin grabbed her wand and made the hand motion for the jinx in silence, just like Professor Moody told them in class. But jet again, Angelina were not able to repel it before it hit her. They tried several times but without success.

«Fuck!» She mumbled while tiny spikes erupted the back of her hand and she could feel a small discomfort where they grew.

Erin did the Counter-jinx to remove the effect of the jinx she just did on Angelina. «You need to start earlier on the repel spell.» She said with a small hint of frustration in her voice.

For Erin repelling a spell came easy, since she was forced to learn it to prevent her brothers from tormenting her to much. She found it annoying when someone in their sixth year struggled with such an easy spell.

«I’m trying!» She yelled silently. «Just try again.» She said after the spikes had removed completely from her hand.

Erin did the jinx jet again, but before she could finish it she made a gesture with her other hand making some type of signal for Angelina to let her know she can start the repel. And she did.

Angelina managed to repel the spell this time. Her face lit up with excitement and she looked extremely proud to have done it right.

«How come you be so good at this?» Angelina asked. She weren’t the smartest person, but she did great in school, mostly.

«I mostly have my brothers to thank,» she replied with a small laugh «they were quite good, and I picked up a lot from them.»

Angelina is above average good in school, but not among the best. She has some struggles, and mostly in DADA and potions. Luckily, she now was paired with one of the students with the highest grade in both subjects.

«It must be nice to have siblings.» She stated.

«Yeah,» Erin answered «I love my brothers, but they’re mostly a pain in the arse.» The girls giggled together.

Angelina changed position and were now laying on her side with her head resting in her palm. She stared at Erin for some time. Erin noticed and gave a look of confuse back. «What?» Erin said to her.

«You’re really pretty,» Angelina said «you know that?»

Even though she loves to get compliments, she was a little put out of the sudden comment from Angelina, who she barely knew.

«Thank you?» She said back in confusion.

«I really think it’s pity we haven’t talked before, you seem like a cool person.» Angelina continued to throw compliments at Erin.

«I don’t know,» Erin answered her «I tend to mostly hang with the same people.»

«Cedric and Dawn you mean?» Angelina asked like she already knew the answer to her own question.

Erin was a little shocked at her bringing up Cedric. She’s the first person to talk about him to her since they broke up.

«Well, yeah.. mostly.»

Angelina sat up and shoved closer to Erin «How did that happened actually? I mean, the breakup.»

She was the first person to ask her that. Yeah, Dawn knew most of it already, since they're best friends and she’s the first person Erin goes to about everything. But for some reason she had longed for someone to ask her about it, and how she felt.

«Like you don’t already know?» Erin asked sarcastically, then rolled her eyes.

«Yeah, I’ve heard some rumors.» _´Of course you have. Everyone have.´_ It wasn’t like it wasn’t the most talked about thing at school this year. «But for all I know that may have been made up by some girls horny for gossip.» She laughed after that last comment. Erin couldn’t help but let out a small laugh herself.

«You have probably heard right.» Erin said after that small laugh she could let out. This topic was tough for her. She thought she had met the guy she would marry. They were talking about how they would build their own home after finishing school, and maybe get a dog together one time.

«Tell me,» she said «if you don’t mind to of course.» Erin really appreciated that she asked for acceptance to ask about it. It somehow made it easier to open up about it.

And just like that, Erin started to pour out everything she has kept inside since she found out about Cedric and Cho. She told her about all the signs she had ignored, but who gave so much sense to her when she realized what they’d done behind her back.

Erin and Cedric had spent a lot of time together in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses, and they’ve both gotten to know people from the other house. Cedric became good mates with some of the guys from Ravenclaw, especially Roger Davies and his friends. Cedric used to tell her that he’d meet up with them to chat about Quidditch and stuff. But in reality he went to the dorm next door to fuck Cho Chang.

How did she not notice? She could hear someone obviously fucking through the walls. But she never thought of her own boyfriend, which she had been with since their first year, cheating on her on the other side of the wall.

Finally being able to talk about it without only hearing someone say ´Fuck him´ and then proceed to talk about something else really helped her to get rid of that extra weight she has been carrying around with.

«You know what would be perfect right now!» Angelina said, seemingly extremely excited. Erin just looked at her with confusion. Probably her most worn expression today. «You getting to know some new hot guys!».

«I don’t quite know.» This plan did sound great, but Erin couldn’t imagine herself getting emotionally attached to someone quite yet. And it was just like Angelina could read her mind.

«You don’t have to get a boyfriend,» she proceed to say «just a hookup. To show Cedric and Cho that you don’t care about them and to get you back in the saddle again.»

Even if she didn’t want to admit, it sounded nice to be able to think about something else.

«Ok.» She said.

«Ok?» Angelina sounded surprised at her response.

«Ok!»

Angelina smiled widely. Her ecstasy made Erin show a glimpse of a smile too.


End file.
